Winning Streak
Winning Streak is a Death Match that appears in multiple episodes of The Genius: Rules of the Game. Rules *The two Death Match players will face off against the other players in rock, paper, scissors. The key to Winning Streak is how many consecutive wins you can achieve. The other players will determine their orders by drawing lots. *When the order is decided, the two Death Match players will start off with the 1st player and play rock, paper, scissors in order to rack up a winning streak. *If the streak is broken partway through, the players will continue to play against all of the other players and attempt to rack up a new winning streak unless the Death Match player who goes second has already reached a guaranteed loss and becomes unable to achieve a winning streak that can surpass the first player, to which the Death Match would instantly end. Tips and Tricks *Amassing popularity amongst the other players during and prior to the Death Match is essential to be able to convince others to give you wins. Other factors include posing as a non-threat, striking a deal or making commitments of loyalty to others. *Garnets can also play a role in the game. Death Match players can strike deals with other players to give them garnets if they promise to give wins to that DM player and give losses to the other players. ---- WARNING: The rest of the page below contains trivia and notes from the episode, which contains spoilers. Read at your own discretion. ---- Notes *Every time this Death Match has been played, the appointed opponent has lost the Death Match. *Lee Sang-min has been a focal point in each of the times Winning Streak has appeared: **In Episode 1's Winning Streak, he told Kim Min-seo to get Hong Jin-ho to give a win to her and a loss to Lee Jun-seok using Hong Jin-ho's own garnet that he happened to steal from Hong Jin-ho himself, which led to Hong Jin-ho giving Kim Min-seo a win and Lee Jun-seok a loss, and thereby allowing Kim Min-seo to win the Death Match. **In Episode 2's Winning Streak, he was able to strike a deal with Cha Yu-ram, agreeing to give her wins and give Kim Min-seo losses in exchange for a garnet. Later, he informed Cha Yu-ram that he was a bit hesitant, prompting her to offer him two garnets, to which he fully agreed to remain committed to the deal. This deal caused Cha Yu-ram to win the Death Match and caused Kim Min-seo to lose the Death Match. Cha Yu-ram would stick to her word and gave Lee Sang-min two garnets, as promised, in the next episode. **In Episode 5's Winning Streak, he conversed with the eliminated players and learned of their preference to give Choi Jung-moon losses. He told them to give Choi Jung-moon wins and to allow him to give Choi Jung-moon the loss that would lead to her losing the Death Match. Category:Death Match Category:The Genius: Rules of the Game